


the night is slipping through my hands

by irreputablyyours



Series: prompt fics [3]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irreputablyyours/pseuds/irreputablyyours
Summary: "Because I know you see me too."
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: prompt fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201961
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	the night is slipping through my hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #7: “How long has it been?” Credit due to Jeevey for some of her posts/theories about Sara's opinions on Noel's music. And I [stole](https://genius.com/Noel-gallaghers-high-flying-birds-dead-in-the-water-lyrics) that title.   
> Also, more G-rated content - what is this sorcery??

_2021_

Liam wakes up to the sound of music. Blinking repeatedly, he checks the laser bright alarm clock lying on the hotel bedside table. Six o’clock in the morning. He rubs at his eyes – fuck, when did he go to sleep last night?

He sits up on the bed, peering around the room. Noel’s singing. Not that dance shite off his last album, not Oasis or any of his solo stuff. Nothing Liam recognises. Must be new, then.

He slips out from under the sheets and pads across the room. Noel’s sat in the fuzzy grey armchair near the window, guitar in his hands, gazing down at the strings. He looks troubled: worry lines, lips drawn into a frown, the look he always gets when he’s thinking _it’s not good enough._

 _“You’re always near my mind-_ no, no, no.” He grimaces, looking back out the window down onto London. _“I can see you even with this city between us,_ ” He starts, presumably the verse for that same song. Liam can’t help but smile. It’s only been two months since they started talking again, but he doesn’t think that Noel ever stopped writing songs about him.

Noel gets through a verse and a half-chorus before he stops again, looking stuck. Liam walks over so he’s standing behind the chair, and very lightly places his hands on his brother’s shoulders, elated at how Noel doesn’t flinch or back away. 

“Sounds good,” He says, running his thumb along the curve of Noel’s collarbone, and Noel shivers, just the slightest bit.

There’s a short pause. “...You think?” Liam doesn’t think he’s imagining the insecurity in Noel’s voice.

“Of course. You wrote it.”

Again, that hesitation. Noel’s dropped his gaze to the ground. “Don’t you think I shouldn’t be playing at six in the morning?”

What? “Play whenever the fuck you want.” Liam doesn’t give a shit if Noel wakes him up with his music. Noel wanting to share that with Liam again – there’s no fucking price tag on that.

“I didn’t sleep,” Noel says, out of the blue, non-sequitur.

Liam’s onto him, though. “Noel?” He says, feeling like the puzzle’s just coming together in his mind.

“How long’s it been?” Liam can sense Noel’s confusion.

“How long’s it been since what?”

“Since someone told you...y’know. They liked this.” Liam gestures at the guitar in Noel hands, meaning _this_ : the way Noel sings when it’s late at night, the way he pours his soul into his songs and breaks his heart on the strings.

Noel scoffs. Liam bets he’s rolling his eyes. “People other than you like my music, Liam.”

“No, no, fuck - that they liked the person the music made you.” Those aren’t the right words, Liam’s never been any fucking good with words, but he thinks Noel will get it. He usually does.

He takes his hands off of Noel’s shoulders and sits on the window ledge in front of the chair, so that he can look right into Noel’s eyes. So that he can see him.

“I...” Noel shrugs. “Neither Sara nor the kids are much into it. Don’t like it when I’m playing while they’re...y’know, doing important stuff.” There’s a guarded edge to his voice, and Liam has to bite his tongue. No matter what Liam thinks, no matter how Noel’s forgiven him, he’s not going to take it if Liam starts insulting his wife. Even if he has good reason. (Because it’s _Noel,_ how could you love him but not his music? Liam hates some of Noel’s songs, sure, but he still loves them, kind of, because Noel wrote them, and if he looks hard enough he can see little pieces of his soul).

Liam shrugs, doing his best not to say anything. He licks his lips, glances up at Noel, at his guitar.

“Well, go on, then.” He says, and he knows Noel’s trying to keep himself from lighting up as he presses his fingers to the frets.

_“Because I know you see me too...”_


End file.
